New Student
by Comette77
Summary: Comet comes and he has a lot coming to him. OC X ? Name Changed to Comet1998!
1. The Party

WARNING THERE WILL A LITTLE BIT OF CUSSING LATER IN THE STORY

It had been night time. A boy with long green hair, light skin, blue shirt with a white sleeve, and grey pants had been walking slowly through the town of Elmore as he got off the bus. The boy was holding his left arm with his right hand. "Gotta get help..." The boy said travelling to the store near the gas station. He crossed the street walking to the automatic door. He passed out and fell on the ground. The loud thud had awoken the sleeping Larry. Larry shook his head and looked at the beaten up boy.

He dialed '911' on his phone and an ambulance had rushed over to the store and two guys had lifted the boy out of the store. The boy had woken up and looked around himself he was in the hospital. The boy had jumped up and ran out the hospital. He ran down the hallway and pushed a door open. He jumped down the stairs and rushed to the automatic door. It open as he approached it. He grew weary as he ran over to a nearby tree. He sat by the tree and his blue eyes had widened.

FLASHBACK TIME

"Comet! Comet!" His brother yelled to him. "Take this!" His brother yelled to him passing him a hat with the letter 'C' on it. "Thanks Chris" Comet said placing the hat on his long green hair.

BACK TO MAIN STORY

Comet looked at his surroundings. The sun had rose. The sky had been light blue. Comet risen up and began to walk. 'What time is it?' Comet wondered. He looked around the entire neighborhood and peaked inside a house through the window and saw that it was 8:29. A blue cat, orange fish and a pink bunny walk out the door and waited. The blue cat went over to the boy and said "are you going to Elmore Junior High?". The cat asked Comet.

COMET'S POV

I gues he thought I was going to his schol because I had a backpack on. i looked at him and said "yeah sure." "Cool my name is Gumball Watterson." The he said to me reaching his hand to mine. I shook his hand. "I'm Darwin." The orange fish said. "I'm Anais." The pink bunny said. A schol bus had came by and Gumbal dragged me to the bus. I quickly sat up front and hidden myself. I don't know any of these people. The bus had drove to a school. Everyone had gotten of the bus. I joined the students and had walked into the school.

I didn't know what to do or where to go so I followed Gumball and Darwin to their lockers. "Hey guys do you know where I have to go?" I had asked. "Oh sure! You gota go to that classroom over there." Gumball said pointing to a room that said 'Miss Simian' on the window. I walked in quickly and shut the door behind me. I wasn't fond of anyone so I didn't know what to say, what to do, or who to trust. Just as I stood against the door some girls walked up to me. They began to say random things like "Who is that?" "He's cute." I looked at the girls and I was called up by an ape. I stood at the board where she had pointed at. "Tell us about yourself." she said.

I stood around and began to speak. "My name is Comet. I'm from..." I said but froze at the thought. Where am I from? My mind was blank at the thought. What's the perfect excuse. My mind cooperated with me and I said "Canada I'm from Canada!" I struggled to smile at the class. I don't think anyone was listening to me. The girls were lovestrucked and the guys were asleep well not Gumball and Darwin. I sat down and the teacher had slammed a book and the class got themselves together.

NO ONE'S POV

Miss Simian had played a video about careers. The class had been chatting about what they wanted to be. A paper airplane flew to Comet.

COMET'S POV

A paper airplane flew onto my desk. I'll gazed at the airplane shaped paper. I unfolded the paper and read it. 'Hi Comet you wanna be my date to the party? If you except met me at Miss Simian's classroom at 12:30. Love, anonymous' I looked around and I looked at the entire class. Well I guess I can be this person's DATE. Class ended and Gumball showed me to the lunchroom. I grabbed some food and sat a table. I ate the sandwich and a paper bear sat next to me. "Hey Comet! You heard about a party?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said to the girl. "My name's Teri! Would you be my date to the party?" Teri asked me. "Were you the one that send me the note in class?" I asked. "Yes I did!" Teri said happily. "Well sure I go to the party with you!" I said Scratching the back of my head smiling a bit. Teri was pretty excited and kissed me for 5 seconds. I froze. Why did she just kiss me? Everyone in the lunchroom had been paying attention to what just happened. I got off the bus baffled and beat, I was in a hospital, I met with Gumball, Darwin and Anais, I'm going to some school I don't know, and now I'm going to a party with Teri who I just met and had kissed me! Today is just confusing the hell outta me.

The bell rung and we left out of school. It had been 12:15. I got on the bus along with Gumball, Darwin and Anais. I sat next to Teri who had convinced me two sit next to her. "Hey Comet I forgot to give you this!" Teri said givig me a piece of paper with her address and when to get there. Teri kissed me on the cheek and my face turned red. The bus stopped by Gumball's house and got off the bus with Gumball, Darwin and Anais. I walked down by the store and noticed Larry was putting up a sign. It said 'Help Wanted' I tapped Larry on the shoulder and pointed at sign he just put up. "Hey! You're the kid from last night!" Larry said.

"Oh yeah I passed out here." I said chuckling. "Sure you can take the job. Plus! Some guys came around looking for you." Larry told me. "What did thy look like?" I asked. "They wore red hoodies and blue jeans with black sneakers." Larry said. Oh no. They're still around I thought they died with everyone else.

FLASHBACK TIME

They had kicked me while I lied on the ground. "Next time Comet don't ever let us spot you you son-of-a-bitch!" The guy with a red hoodie with blue jeans and black sneakers said to me. He spat at me and then mumbled words under his breathe.

BACK TO STORY

"Well Comet I'm going to need you to mop the floors." Larry said to me. I mopped the floors. Larry paid me $20. I bought a hammer and some nails. I walked to the empty lot near Gumball's house and started to buld a small house. I looked at the time and it was 7:00 and I had to go over to Teri's place. I walked down to Teri's house and Teri's dad had drove us to Tobias' house for the party. I looked around. Everyone was destroying things and having a good time. I sat on the couch with Teri and Teri had walked to the bathroom. A rainbow colored girl had sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Hey my name's Rachel what's yours?" Rachel said moving closer to me. "My name's Comet." I said. She had kissed me. I blushed.

TERI'S POV

I walked out of the bathroom and as soon as I looked forward and Rachel was kissing Comet. I stood there confused but angry. Jamie came up to me. "It seems like your boyfriend is cheating on you." Jamie said laughing at me. I picked up a knife and stabbed Jamie.

The Girls are just loving Comet XD XD XD I'll make chapter 2 sometime this week or next week. 


	2. The Stabbing

COMET'S POV

I pushed Rachel and saw Teri pulling a knife out of some girl. I started to panic. Teri tossed the tip of the knife to Rachel. I pushed her out of the way only to get myself slit on the arm. I moaned as my right arm bled. "Rachel get outta here!" I yelled to her. WHAT THE FUCK! I GO OUT WITH TERI AND NOW RACHEL KISSED ME SO NOW TERI TRYING TO KILL RACHEL! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Rachel ran out the front door. Everyone was panicking as the events were happening. I pulled myself from my thoughts and focused on Teri.

RACHEL'S POV

I ran quickly out the front door. That girl was crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed Comet. What the hell is wrong with me. I hid in the backyard and I looked through the window. Teri had been stabbing Comet!

COMET'S POV

God damn! Teri kept stabbing my arms. My hands were covered in blood as kept trying to not hurt her and calm her down. Teri stabbed me in the heart. I began to choke up blood. "T... Teri." I said loosing conciousness.

TERI'S POV

Comet is dead. I felt a liitle guilty and I got out of the house. I looked to my right and saw Rachel. "You bitch!" I yelled to her. Rachel backed up and grabbed the knife from me. She began to cry as she started stabbing me over and over again. I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do.

Rachel'S POV

I had killed Teri. She had been ripped to pieces. I quickly ran into the house and dialed '911'. I sat near Comet's lifeless body and held the phone to my face. "Hello! Yes! Someone got stabbed a lot and he needs help!" I said to the operator. "Okay hold on we'll get and ambulance down there quickly!" the operator told me.

NO ONE'S POV

The ambulance had came and Comet was rushed to the hospital. The next came and Comet had awoken. He got up and shook his head. Rachel ran up to him and hugged him. "You're okay!" Rachel said happily. Comet had looked around. "What to Teri?" Comet asked. "I killed her." Rachel said to Comet very depressed. "Its okay." Comet said stopping her from sobbing. "I'm okay! Besides She was pretty fucking crazy anyway. Comet said.

WELL SORRY FOR THIS BEING SHORT I WILL UPDATE SOON! 


	3. The Memory

COMET'S POV

I laughed with Rachel and the doctor came in. "Excuse me Miss can you please wait in the hallway." the doctor kindly asked. Rachel nodded and walked out the door and shut it behind doctor moved to me and told me. "Comet you have a small hole in your heart." He had shook his head side to side. "Any more damage to the heart can result in death." the doctor said.

I shook at the word 'death'. I almost died twice and now I'm probably gonna die if something. "Other than that!" the doctor said breaking me from my thoughts. "You should be alright." he said smiling. I smiled at the thought but I was still worried. I got up from the bed.

I was told by the doctor that I can leave whenever I want today. I chose to leave now. I walked into the hall and I noticed a note on the wall. It reads 'Went back home! See you at shool in tomorrow Love, Rachel' I put the note in my pocket. I walked home. I was listening to "Mr. Brightside" by "The Killers" (XD One of my favorite songs).

I sung along to the song. "COMING OUT OF MY CAGE AND I AM DOING FINE GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL" I sang. I went inside my small home and lied down on the floor. I went to sleep quickly.

DREAM

I sat in a chair as my arms and legs were restricted. I struggled to get up. I had to sit in this green blood stained chair. A large TV came down from the ceiling. It played an extreme moment in my life that had happened to me.

COMET'S POV IN MOMENT

The three guys in red hoodies had blew up the town. Everyone that I knew were taken by the mass explosion. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled to the tall one. He turned to me and put the bottom of his shoe on my face and stomped on my head four times. I cried in pain. I'm starting to regret stopping these guys from attacking that girl.

I'm so damn stupid! Just because I stopped these guys once they kill everyone I they kicked me around until the bus came by. They threw my backpack on the bus and threw me on. The bus was going to stop at Elmore. I decided I should stop there and get help. Everyone on the bus didn't pay attention to me.

Only one guy was paying attention to me. He was staring at me. He began to lick his lips strangely. I sat down and looked to my right. The man was sitting next to me. He was a hobo. His hair was brown and shaggy and he had a torn blue coat, torn black pants, and had black shoes with scratches on it.

He reached his hand for my croch and I punched him in the face. "What the hell are you trying to do!" I yelled at the man. When it came to hobos I was sorry for them but this guy is another story.

"C'mon kid I know you want me." He said seductively. "Fuck off!" I yelled to him. I laughed at the man and looked out the window. I turned back and he pulled out a gun he shot me in the arm. I held my wound and kicked the out of the guy's hand. The bus stopped at Elmore and I kicked the guy in the stomach and he fell back.

I jumped out of the doorway. I crashed into a trash can. I jumped up and walked to the store that was near a gas station. I walked through the automatic door and fell.

BACK TO THE DREAM

I watched that little bit of memory and I had awoken.

BACK TO REAL LIFE

I had risen and wandered about the house and looked at the time. It had been 8:15 am. I walked outside and sat by Gumball, Darwin and Anais. "Hey Comet!" Gumball said to me. "I'm glad to see you're okay after what Teri did." Darwin said. I smiled.

I had got this done quickly so. 


	4. The WTF Point in this Story

COMET'S POV

I stood and began to pace around the area. Minotes later of pacing around the bus had arrived. Gumball, Darwin and Anais had boarded the bus before me. Everyone had lifted their heads as I walked on the bus. Everyone had smiled. I had been hugged by almost everyone that was on the bus. There was one person that never got up. It was a ghost girl. I trembled just by looking at her.

I had a fear of ghosts. Everyone sat down and all the seat were full. I didn'y see Rachel anywhere. There was room near the ghost girl but I wasn't going over there. I walked over to the back and hesitated to sit down but I but I did. She turned and looked at me and then looked back. I sat quietly for a while. I decided to face my fear and then I said "Hi."

She turned to me and smacked me across the face. My right check was red from the hit. What the hell! I greet her and she just smacks me! "Hey! Why'd you smack me!" I yelled to her. She flipped her hair back and she jumped into me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at the frowning ghost as I held onto her arm. "Just put me down!" She demanded. "Fine!" I yelled releasing her arm. "Thanks." She said rubbing her arm. "Why are you sitting back here anyway?" I asked. "I just want to be isolated from the others." She had replied. "Why do you want to be around me?" She had asked. "The seats were full and I had to sit over here." I said.

"Besides I have a fear of ghosts. But I've gotten over it now." I said. "My name's Carrie." She said me. My phone had rung. It was Rachel. I was happy to hear from her but she was talking with someone else. "Who is that?" I asked her. "Its my new boyfriend Comet. I really like him better than you so bye!" Rachel said to me. My first girlfriend... just dumped me. I put my head down and I wasn't happy.

Carrie looked at me and asked me "whats wrong?" I shook my head and said "Rachel broke up with me." My mind was empty and I was just upset. My eyes were closed. One girl who nearly became my girlfriend was trying to kill me and Rachel and now another one just dumped me for some other guy.

I can slowly feel someone's hand move into mine. I was thinking about Rachel. I thought it was her and I held her hand and I slowly kissed her. "Rachel I knew you wouldn't dump me." I said to her. I opened my eyes only to know that I just kissed Carrie. Carrie blushed and so did I.

I had turned my head and whistled. My mind exploded with so many thoughts. The bus stopped at school. I walked inside the school.

LATER

The final bell had rung. Everyone had rushed out of the door. I had walked outside to the bus. I hadn't talked to anyone ever since what happened on the bus. I just sat on front and no one else was in the bus yet. I sighed rememoring early this morning. Everyone got on the bus. Carrie sat next to me. I was happy to see that she had decided to sit up front then in the back alone.

I looked over to the seemingly more happy Carrie. I had began with "about that kiss earlier..." The both of us had started blushing. "I thought it was Rachel because my mind drifted off somewhere and-" I continued but Carrie had stopped me. "Its okay. I understand." Carrie said sounding a bit sad. "Well... if you don't turn out like Teri and Rachel then..." I said smiling a bit.

"Maybe when can be a couple." I said as my face exploded with redness from blushing. "Well sure." Carrie had said. We began to kiss as someone yelled "Holy shit they really just did that!" I pushed myself from Carrie as I saw a banana over the seat behind us had a camera in his hand.

JOE'S POV

I caught that new guy on tape. He really kissed Carrie! No one likes her but he does. What do girls see in that guy? Hair? Blue eyes? Him being a human? I just wanna get rid of this guy too. Comet looked back at me and demanded me to hand over the tape. "Fuck off!" I yelled to him laughing.

COMET'S POV Th That guy is getting on my nerves but nevertheless I'm gonna get that tape! I reached out for the camera and I grabbed it. I picked it up and the banana was still holding on to the camera. I realized that he filmed our whole conversation. A multicolored kid came over to where Carrie and I are at. He pushed Carrie and hit me on the head with a glass bottle. The pain in my head was torture and I fell down.

I awoke looking around and I was in a hospital. I was in the same room from when I got stabbed in the heart. "Comet." said the doctor walking into the room. "You were only knocked out for oh lets say a week." What the hell! I got bashed on the head with a glass bottle and I'm out of it for almost a week! "Oh yeah Comet have you seen this video on Youtube?" The doctor asked. "No but what does Youtube have to do with me?" I asked and got up. The doctor played a video called 'COMET X CARRIE'. "This video is wildly popular see." The doctor showed me the views. "One fucking million!" I yelled yelled.

I punched the computer and ran out the hospital. As I stepped out of the hospital there was a huge crowd. They were laughing and throwing stuff but at what? I pushed through the crowd it was none other than Carrie. I rushed to her side and took in all the things they threw. "What the heck is going on here?" I asked Carrie. "I waited here for you. Tobias started calling me crazy and told me that you was just going to die. I stayed here because Tobias and Joe wouldn't let me in. They thought it was pointless just to waste my time in there. Then they rallied up a crowd just to mess with me." Carried said and then cried.

"Stop it!" I yelled. They crowd halted except for The multicolored kid and that banana. I walked over to the two. They threw cans at me but I took in the hits. I grabbed the banana and choked him. "Please okay! Stop!" The banana choked up. I kicked the multicolored one to the ground and pressed my foot on him.

I through the banana at the direction of the automatic door and it opened and he hit the wall. I had grabbed the multicolored one and punched him in the face many times. I grabbed a piece of glass that was stabbed through my hat. I was trying to slit his throat but someone was tugging my right arm.

"Comet stop! I think they had enough!" Carrie pleaded. "Yeah do what the ghost tells ya to." He said as I loosened my grip. I turned back to him and punched him in the face. I got up and I sat on the sidewalk. I just didn't have any sanity right now. All I felt was HATE.

Now Allowing people to bring in OC's! PM me details about your OC and what not.:D 


	5. THE END

Comet looked around to see if anyone was around him. He had seen nothing. "Comet." Carrie sitting by his side. Comet had brung his head up. "What day is it?" Comet asked. "Its Monday." Carrie replied to Comet. Comet began to walked to school. Carrie followed along. They arrived at school. They came into Miss Simian's classroom and as everyone caught eyes on Comet and Carrie together they couldn't resist to laugh.

Carrie took in the laughter and sat down. Comet had sat down adding on the laughter into his anger. Comet had a very sad look on his face just as he laid his head down on his desk. The third class was over. Comet walked down to the cafeteria by himself.

COMET'S POV

I sat at a table by myself and I let my sandwich just sit out on the tray. I didn't feel like eating, I didn't feel like talking, I didn't feel like anything. I sat for a bit and then Gumball walked to me. "Gumball not..." I said until he interrupted me. "Comet I just wanted to tell you that I need you to come outside with me." I followed Gumball as we walked outside.

Some threw a punch at my face and someone hit me on the leg with a baseball bat. The pain was unbearable. I was being kicked by most of my classmates. Gumball yelled to them " I thought you was going to give him a gift?" "Oh c'mon are you that stupid!" The multicolored kid said as he kept kicking me. I didn't know he'd come back that quickly.

I was being kicked all over. I didn't care anymore. I went through all of this just for me to now die. I guarded my chest as I remembered what the doctor told me.

CARRIE'S POV

Everyone wasn't in the cafeteria anymore. They just went outside. I didn't feel like going out there but I just did. I phased through the door and I saw most of everyone kicking something. Tobias had stopped as the others stopped along with him. Comet was lying on the ground.

To me he looks dead. I floated pass everyone that was there. Tobias looked at me and said "you know what Carrie! This guy brought quite some trouble to the town! Teri is dead! You aren't that miserable deadbeat you always were and Rachel killed herself the other day just thinking about what's been going on." He's right about that. I've changed a lot since then.

I looked down on Comet. I cried for the first time in years. He opened his right eye. His eye shone in the sunlight.

COMET'S POV

I couldn't believe it I was alive. I could see Carrie hovering above me. She had been crying in joy to see me alive. I struggled to get up. Everyone was going to attack me but they were stopped. The three guys in red hoodies had been there. I got up quickly and as they were distracted by stopping everyone else drom killing me me and Carrie ran to the front of the school.

I dragged myself to the gas station. The three guys had caught up with us. "Stay back!" I yelled to them. They came closer to me and stopped. "If you want to kill me go ahead then!" I yelled. The tall one grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Comet." said the person. They all took off their hoods to reveal themselves.

It couldn't be but it was. It was my brother but the other two were unknown to me. My brother had came up to me. He was the same to my complexion. He had short black hair a shirt that had been orange, blue jeans and white sneakers. "Jake. It's really you!" I exclaimed. The two guys refrained us from hugging each other. "Why?" I asked. "They forced me to." Jake began. "When you're 16 you are offered to join the Red Gang. They make you kill people, hurt people, harm people and so on. I blew up the town just so that they won't kill me or you." Jake continued.

I got up and looked at the guys. I whispered to Jake a plan. "What no you won't!" Jake yelled to me. "Its best that way." I said. Jake didn't want me to do this but I did. "Hey you!" I yelled to the guy. "If you kill me will you let my brother be free?" I asked the man. Everyone from school came out to see the situation.

"Sure kid." The guy said. I nodded to Jake. The man came up to me with a gun to my forehead. Carrie rushed to me and asked "What are you doing!" I looked at her and said "I'm killing myself just to have my brother be free and to be a ghost with you." Carrie blushed and we kissed. The man pulled the trigger of the gun and shot me. I fell down to the ground. I came to a light.

I looked around and I was in eternal darkness. I later on found myself with my dead body. I rose and my brother had looked at me and my ghostly shape. I looked the same and that I'm a little taller than Carrie, my head was the same and I finally saw that everyone was looking at me.

I was looking at everyone back. "Tobias. I heard what you said. I caused a lot of trouble but I'm dead now. I'm going out of town and I'm going to find a way to get me and Carrie in a body and alive again." I said to Tobias and then everyone. "So I guess were going now?" Carrie asked me. "Yeah." I replied.

10 YEARS FROM NOW

Me and Carrie came back to Elmore as... humans. I was 23 and Carrie was 22. We looked at the town that we known so well a while ago. I had brown hair that ran down to my right eye, my shirt was red, my jeans were black, and my shoes were grey. Carrie had black hair that was just like mine, she had a black shirt and black jeans with a silver chain hanging from the pockets, her sneackers were black and white. We had gold rings on our fingers.

We reunited with our classmates from 10 years ago. Gumball and Penny were married and Darwin was with Masami. I was glad to see them around. Tobias had been walking with my brother as they had been talking about how me and Carrie had left a decade ago and are now back as humans. I smiled to everyone "I told you we could do it."

THE ENDING MY BEST FANFIC SO FAR ^v^

I'LL USE THE O.C.'s FOR ANOTHER STORY TAWOG STORY. 


End file.
